Un lien plus fort que la famille
by Linna Kory
Summary: Quand Bob pense être tranquille, et que une certaine personne vienne tout gâcher... ou pas [Enoch X Bob] YAOI !


Bonjour ! voici le petit défi de Sun! en espérant qu'il vous plaise (désolé pour les fautes j'essayes de m'amélioré u_u")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'était le soir Bob venait de rentrer dans sa chambre après la petite soirée picole et drague enfin picole avec Grun majoritairement et drague avec Shin, et Théo qui était sur ses gardes durant toute la soirée ayant eux un mauvais pressentiment avant d'aller a cette fameuse soirée, Bob se dit que cela devait être juste être son imagination.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'affala dans son lit lorsqu'une voix surgit du côté de la porte.  
Une voix douce avec peu être un petit côté taquin qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance.

\- Bonjour fils, a ce que je vois, tu rentres bredouille

Bob se releva d'un coup quand l'homme parla, il le dévisagea : des cheveux bruns mi-longs, des yeux envoûtant qui pourrait facilement faire craquer les filles...Et lui...Car oui, l'homme en face de lui était celui qu'il aimait, mais haïssait en même temps

\- Enoch...!

Bob avait craché ses mots avec hargne.  
Enoch fixa son fils avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'es pas content de voir ton père ? J'en suis bien triste

Il fit semblant de prendre un air affligé

\- Arrête ta comédie ! Que veux-tu ?! Si tu viens poser problème, tu peux partir tout de suite !

Il le disait d'un ton rempli de haine.

\- Je n'ai même plus le droit de venir voir mon fils chéri ?  
\- Je ne suis pas TON FILS! Tu m'as abandonné !  
\- Voyons ne dit pas ça, tu sais que je t'es toujours aimé... Et ses toujours le cas et de bien des manières !

Enoch avait un grand sourire sadique en disant ça, et Bob réagit au quart de tour.  
Il se leva et choppa son père par le col.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Tu m'as abandonné comment tu peux oser dire que tu m'aimes ! Tu ne m'as considéré comment ton fils que lorsque cela t'arrangeait et de d'autre manière ? Tu t'amuses juste pour voir comment je vais réagir alors si tu viens juste me faire chier avec tes salades retourne faire des gosses partout comme tu sais si bien le faire ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment maman a fait pour tomber amoureuse de toi !  
\- Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, comme tu est tombé amoureux de moi

Il lâcha son père dans un élan de rage et de gêne, se dirigeant a l'opposé de là où se trouvait son géniteur, se demandant sérieusement comment il avais fait pour tomber amoureux de lui ! Son père ! Mais aussi celui qui la abandonner et celui qui ais la cause de tous, ces problème ! Tout et de sa faute !  
Il entendit les pat de son père se rapprocher de lui, mais il ne se retourna pas.

\- Fils, tu me dis ça, mais j'aime réellement ta mère... Mais...

Bob rigola d'un rire amer coupant la parole a Enoch et il se retourna face a lui.

\- Laisse moi rire si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne l'aurais pas abandonné, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé s'occuper seule de moi et si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu serais avec elle en ce moment ! Tu...

Enoch coupa lui parole a son tour

\- Laisse moi finir fils, j'aime réellement ta mère, mais je t'aime plus qu'elle et pas en tant que fils

Enoch l'avait dit d'un ton étonnamment doux, un ton que Bob ne lui connaissait pas.  
C'était un amour interdit en sachant leur parenté, mais tout deux était au courant, mais ils étaient considérés comme des hérésies souvent comme des blasphémateurs alors un truc d'interdit de plus ou de moins qu'elle importance ? Cela ne changerait rien  
Bob eux quelque seconde de grand silence avant de rougir, Enoch voyant ça fit un pas vers lui, mais il haussa le ton

\- Moi, je ne t'aime pas, je te hais !

Enoch ne pus qu'esquisser un sourire à ses mots, car il savait très bien que c'était faux après tout, c'était son fils, il l'avait conçus, il est sa chair et son sang, il le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui comme c'est tic qui le trahissais, et même s'il ne c'est pas occupé de lui, il l'observait sans cesse... Sans que celui-ci ne le sache.

\- Arrête de mentir tes rougeurs te trahisse  
\- C'est fa-

Enoch ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa, Bob essaya de le repousser, mais en vain étant donné que son père avait plus de force que lui.  
Son père essayait de rendre se baiser langoureux, mais son fils gardait obstinément la bouche fermée ne voulant pas cédé ?  
Son père se recula n'étant pas vraiment d'accord et il regarda son fils dans les yeux, mais il détourna le regard, mais Enoch l'obligea à le regarder et il prit sa voix la plus douce possible.

\- Fils arrête de résister, je sais que tu en as envie, et il n'y a personne...

À peine cela dit Enoch embrassa une nouvelle fois Bob et cette fois si toute sa volonté se réduit a néant et il rendit le baiser langoureux et bestial, un baiser mélangé de haine, mais aussi de tout l'amour qu'il portait a son père, le baiser dura un long moment avant qu'enfin les deux amoureux se sépare  
Enoch arborait un sourire fier.

\- Vas-tu enfin avouer que tu m'aimes ?  
\- Dégage...

Enoch rigola et sortit de la chambre, mais avant de la fermer, il regarda une dernière fois son fils et lança un petit

\- Je te ferais avouer... La prochaine fois...

Et il partit laissant un Bob qui avait hâte d'être a la prochaine fois


End file.
